Ills
by AmericanPi
Summary: (One-shot) Lumiose City, 1839. Suspecting foul play from Ghost-type Pokémon, Franz Liszt, carrying with him a Cleanse Tag and a Skitty that knows Foresight, pays a late visit to the residence of his ill "friend", Frédéric Chopin. (Historical AU)


**A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I last wrote a Pokémon one-shot. But since I got a burst of inspiration thanks to the recent revival of my love of classical music, now's as good a time to come back as any.**

 **Anyways, this is a historical AU starring two of my favorite historical figures, but I did take some creative liberties to fit the story into a Pokémon universe. I'm supposed to be doing at least five other things besides writing this, but I had to get it out because I got a burst of inspiration and I wanted to publish it while I was in a classical music mood.**

 **Without further ado, please enjoy.**

* * *

 _Lumiose City, Kalos, France_  
 _January 9th, 1839_

 _He's not going to appreciate this,_ Franz Liszt thought as he knocked on his friend's door, carrying Marie the Skitty under his left arm. The Hungarian stuck his hand in his pocket for the seventh time, making sure that the gift was there. After all, he knew that he wouldn't be caught dead showing up at Frédéric Chopin's residence without it.

"Why am I doing this?" Franz muttered to himself in Hungarian, just in case Frédéric heard him. It wasn't like he liked Frédéric Chopin as a person. The Pole was everything Franz wasn't - quiet, reserved, and aloof. Hell, Franz was pretty sure that Frédéric couldn't stand him, despite the two appearing together in a few concerts over the years, and despite the fact that the two of them lived a few blocks from each other in Lumiose City. Franz Liszt and Frédéric Chopin grudgingly admired each other, and that was it. Franz knew that he had no right or obligation to do what he was about to do, and that it might even do more harm than good.

And yet… it was clear to Franz that Frédéric's health, both physical and mental, had been deteriorating. Franz knew that it would simply be cruel, even for him, to _not_ do this.

Marie gave a plaintive mew, and Franz smiled at the Pokémon, giving her head a pat. It didn't look like Frédéric was going to answer the door. After all, it was late, after dark. Franz was aware of the insensitivity of showing up at Frédéric's residence at this hour, but he had to do it for his plan to work.

Franz sighed and knocked again. _If he doesn't answer this one I'll just leave,_ he thought, shifting his weight on his feet. Moments passed, and just as Franz was sure that he was unwelcome, a fit of coughing sounded on the other side of the door. Franz smiled wearily to himself. He would recognize Frédéric's coughs anywhere.

The door to Frédéric's place opened weakly, and the Pole's face, illuminated faintly by a lamp in the corner of the room, peered at Franz from the crack in the doorway.

"Liszt, it's nine in the evening," Frédéric grumbled. A pattering of paws sounded, and a Furfrou with a purple trim - Frédéric's companion, Piano - joined the Pole at the door.

"Frou?" the Poodle Pokémon inquired upon seeing Franz, looking curiously at the Skitty tucked under the Hungarian's arm.

"Hello, Piano," Franz said quietly, smiling as he scratched the Furfrou behind the ears and Marie gave a tentative mew in greeting. Franz straightened up, his expression becoming serious. "Frédéric, I understand that now is not a good time. But I think I got it."

Frédéric heaved a long sigh. "Liszt, I swear to Xerneas, if this is about my nocturne at this hour-"

"No, no, I think I may be able to help you with that thing you're always complaining about," Franz said, giving Marie another pat on the head.

"Go away, Franz," Frédéric muttered, though he did not shut the door. He coughed and said, "I am troubled by many things. I doubt that a single Franz Liszt, popular and bombastic as he is, may rid me of all my burdens."

"Well, despite my talent, I doubt that too," Franz said, smiling. "Look, I'm sorry I called upon you so late, but if there really are Ghost-type Pokémon in your home, now is the best time to find them."

"Ghost-type Pokémon?" Frédéric asked, his interest clearly piqued. The Pole opened the door a little wider so that his whole body was visible. "Why are you bringing this up?"

"If you opened the door just a little wider to let me in, I shall tell you," Franz answered, his smile broadening. "I doubt Marie is happy about the fact that I'm still carrying her."

"And which of your lovers did you name that Skitty after?" Frédéric asked dryly as he slowly pushed the door wide enough to let Franz into the residence.

Franz's face flushed briefly, but he breathed a barely audible sigh of relief as he stepped into the Pole's dimly lit home and set the squirming Skitty on the ground. Frédéric closed the door behind him quickly.

"Lovely furnishings you have here," Franz commented as Marie padded up to Piano and the two Pokémon greeted each other.

"Franz," Frédéric grumbled, "will you please just get to the point?" He coughed. "I can't believe I let you of all people into my place at this hour."

"You won't regret it, my friend," Franz said, finding a chair and sitting down. Frédéric pursed his lips at this action, but Franz ignored him and continued, "so I've been doing a lot of reading lately, and apparently there exist Ghost-type Pokémon that cause cause consumption, chills, depression, ill temper, all that good stuff. And I thought, 'Hmm, I have a friend who suffers from all that! Perhaps his residence is under the influence of Ghost-types.' So I did some more research into how to dispel these Pokémon, and I found out that they are active at night, and that first one must have a Pokémon use Foresight on an area to find the Ghost-types in the first place, because Ghost-types tend to be invisible. Which is why I brought Marie here, because she knows how to use Foresight! I found her near Parterre Way, and she seemed to like me."

Frédéric stared at Franz, his eyes wide and his face slightly flushed. "To be frank, Liszt…" he murmured, glancing at the Skitty, who was now tugging at Piano's tail, "you didn't have to do that."

"I know, I was surprised at myself too," Franz said with a chuckle. "But why don't we give it a try? I mean, if there really are Ghost-type Pokémon floating around your place and making you ill, we need to get rid of them. And if there aren't, well, I brought this Cleanse Tag to give to you." Franz pulled the paperlike object out of his pocket. "Apparently this helps keep away Ghost-type Pokémon and evil spirits. Its properties are still being researched, but hey, it's worth a shot."

"Franz, why are you doing all this for me?" Frédéric asked, looking away as he took a seat. "I've never done anything for you. I don't do anything but complain. And staying here might make you ill as well."

Franz opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. How was he going to answer this question?

"I… don't know," Franz said honestly. "I'll admit that our relationship is… complicated. But if you were to die, the world would lose a brilliant musician. Even I don't want that to happen."

The ghost of a smile played at the edges of Frédéric's lips. The Pole took the Cleanse Tag tentatively.

"Well, Franz," Frédéric said thoughtfully, "I highly doubt that your Ghost-type Pokémon theory is correct. But I suppose it wouldn't hurt to test it."

"That's the spirit!" Franz said cheerfully. "Now hang onto that Cleanse Tag, because you don't want to get licked by a Haunter. You know what Haunter look like, right? Dark purple, with pink tongues? Yeah, apparently if they lick you you die, so-"

" _What?_ " Frédéric said in a voice that was as close to a shout as the frail man could muster. This exertion caused the Pole to break out into a coughing fit, and Franz watched sadly as Frédéric continued to cough.

"I was just exaggerating," Franz said quickly as Marie and Piano hurried over to Frédéric's side in concern. "I'm sorry. Look, maybe you don't have to be here, and you can hire a professional-"

"As if I'm going to shell out my money to _anyone_ ," Frédéric wheezed. "Alright. Since you're here, Franz, I guess there's nothing left for you to do but to test your theory, but if I die because of this, I swear to Xerneas that my spirit will haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Hang onto that Cleanse Tag, and you'll be fine," Franz said, trying to sound more confident than he actually was. "Now, keep the lights on, so as to weaken the Ghost-type's power. Marie, use Foresight!"

"Wait-" Frédéric said, but the Skitty was already in action, turning her head from left to right, scanning the room with a red beam that emanated from her eyes. Franz and Frédéric watched breathlessly, Frédéric clinging onto the Cleanse Tag, as a floating purple apparition slowly appeared in the room. As the Haunter dissolved into being, Franz could feel a sudden dreary chill spread across him.

"It's true," Franz murmured, staring at the Ghost-type Pokémon that floated in the air, unblinking. "It's a Haunter. Frédéric, that's the exact kind of Ghost-type Pokémon whose mere _presence_ causes depression and illness."

"What I'm feeling now… it's what I've been feeling for a while now, only thousandfold," Frédéric said, visibly shuddering. "The clamminess, the cold, the depression…"

The Haunter darted forward towards the two men, extending its pink tongue. Franz gasped, shielding Frédéric on instinct and preparing for the worst, but then Piano, with a roar, tackled the apparition to the ground. Franz and Frédéric looked up in awe as Marie sprang into action as well, and the Furfrou and the Skitty started battling the Haunter in earnest.

"Franz, p-please stop touching me," Frédéric stammered, wincing as the Haunter punched Piano with a shadowy arm. The Furfrou was completely unaffected however as he barreled into the Ghost-type Pokémon again.

"Really, Frédéric?" Franz chuckled, taking a step back. "You almost die and that's the first thing you say?"

"I have been near death for a long time," Frédéric muttered, standing up weakly. "And Franz…" his eyes darted to the battle that was now raging in his living room. "Will you please do something about that… Haunter?"

"Right," Franz said, nodding. "Marie, Piano, both of you, tackle the Haunter!"

The Skitty and the Furfrou obeyed, attacking the apparition at the same time with solid blows. Franz and Frédéric watched with wide eyes as the Ghost-type fought back, forming a fist of blackness and aiming it at Marie. But before the attack could connect, Piano tackled the Haunter into a wall. Marie followed suit, and the Furfrou and the Skitty continued to work together, each of them attacking the Haunter before it could land any attacks of its own. Cornered, the Ghost-type groaned and fled, squeezing it form under the closed front door and vanishing from sight.

The room was silent for a long time as Marie and Piano watched the departing apparition vigilantly. Then the two Pokémon congratulated each other, checking themselves for wounds.

"Spierdalaj," Frédéric muttered, his eyes still trained on the closed door under which the Haunter had departed.

"Well excuse me-" Franz started.

"No, that was directed towards that… Haunter," Frédéric said, a small smile forming on his face. Franz smiled back. It… was nice to see Frédéric smile, if Franz was honest with himself.

"Are you alright?" Franz asked, looking at Frédéric with concern. The Pole looked slightly better already, but Franz wanted to make sure.

"I… don't think depression is something that dispelling a Ghost-type can fix," Frédéric said, sighing as he sat down. "But at the very least, I think that helped. I actually… kind of feel better. For now, at least."

"Well you swore at that Haunter, and you never swear, so I believe that," Franz said, chuckling as he sat down as well. "Frédéric… I'm sorry you've had to deal with that thing for so long. No wonder you're so unhappy. I think I would be unhappy too, if I were troubled by a Haunter for that long."

"I don't think anything can make _you_ unhappy," Frédéric muttered, letting out a rare chuckle. He smiled shyly at his friend. "Franz… I can't stand you, but thank you."

"You're welcome," Franz said earnestly as Marie trotted back to his side. "Hang onto that Cleanse Tag. It didn't seem to work against that Haunter, but maybe it's a preventative thing rather than a weapon."

Frédéric nodded. "I honestly can't thank you enough, Franz," he said, quietly but confidently. "I'm not going to stroke your ego, but that was a brilliant idea."

"'I'm not going to stroke your ego,' you say, as you stroke my ego," Franz chuckled.

"Shut up, Franz," Frédéric said, but his tone was clearly light-hearted.

The two men sat in silence for a while, Marie yawning as she nestled into Franz's arms. Frédéric sighed and gave a small smile.

"I should write a piece inspired by this," he murmured, half to himself.

"No way," Franz said, smiling broadly. "I was just thinking the same thing."

"Well, you can compose your piece, and I can compose mine," Frédéric said, smiling back at Franz.

"And we can see whose is better!" Franz exclaimed, standing up quickly. "Good night, Frédéric. I'm going home to start brainstorming."

"Seriously, Liszt, it's at least ten at night," Frédéric said, rolling his eyes. "Personally, I'm going to sleep. But you do you."

Franz reached the doorway. Then he stopped and turned around to face his friend.

"Are you going to be alright?" Franz asked, his hand on the door handle. "Just hang onto that Cleanse Tag and let me know if you need me to help you with ghost-busting."

"I think I can manage myself," Frédéric said, "but thanks for the offer, Franz. And… thank you. For, you know, kind of saving my life there. Don't go mentioning this to your women, though, or I'm going to rescind my thanks so hard."

"My lips are sealed," Franz assured Frédéric as he opened the door and walked out. "Well… good night, Frédéric. Good luck with everything."

"You too," Frédéric said as the door closed and the two men parted.

Franz stood, staring at the closed door. He sighed, smiling as he turned towards home, already thinking about what he'd put in his composition. He already had a few ideas…

-END-

* * *

 **A/N: I think in this universe, Chopin's piece inspired by these events would be his Fantaisie-Impromptu, Op. 66, while Liszt's piece would be his Transcendental Etude S. 139 No. 8, "Wilde Jagd". I know that the timeframes of the pieces don't line up with the timeframe of this story, but hey, this is an AU anyways.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Feedback is greatly appreciated!**


End file.
